Miss Me?
by NumberSixIsBadass
Summary: Jace is the world's most famous teenage Heartthrob.He brakes hearts,doesn't about feeling,and hot.But when his Aunt dies,this Popstar gets get's adopted and sent back to his hometown to live with the Lightwoods.Where he sees his former best friend. Clary
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sun shining in my face from my window next to my bed. It's another Saturday morning. My name is Clarissa Fray. But everybody calls me Clary. My mom and step-dad died in a car crash three years ago. My brother (Jonathon) and I were the only ones that made it out of that car crash alive. I have a pretty messed up childhood. I found out that my Mom was married to someone before she married my dad. Therefore, I had a long lost brother. Jonathon's father died from a heart attack four years ago. His name was Valentine Morgenstern.

I still have nightmares about that rainy night. All the blood, cries of pain, and then silence. The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed with my brother in the bed next to me.

I got out of bed and grabbed today's outfit. I exited my room. I headed to the bathroom. Jonathan and I live with the Lightwood's now. They adopted us after our parents died. Their names are Maryse and Robert. They have three kids. The oldest one is 18. His name is Alec. He is tall, has jet black hair, and piercing blue eyes. He's what you would call gorgeous. Their second oldest child is 17; like me. Her name is Isabelle. Izzy for short. She looks exactly like Alec. Except the fact that she has dark brown eyes. Their youngest son is Max. He's 9 years old and is obsessed with Manga. Just like my best friend Simon.

Simon is very tall, and also very nerdy. His glasses and his "I'm a Gamer" shirt just proves it. He's had a crush on Izzy for like forever. But he's too shy to ask her out. Izzy likes him too, but she won't make the first move. She thinks he likes Maia and not her. Maia is one of Simon's friends. They've known each other since they were little. Maia has made it pretty obvious that she likes Simon, but he's too blind to see it. And then there's my brother. What can I say? He's a boy. Boy's have their _needs._Jonathan has no problem handling his 'needs' in public. It's like he's never heard of P.D.A before. He's the schools player. All ways has two girls in his arms at once. Even though he's a jerk, he's probably the best brother I could ask for.

Once I got to the bathroom I stripped off my clothes. I turned the water in the shower on high and stepped. I let the water relax my muscles. I would stay like this all day, but Maryse said she had 'big' news to tell us. Maryse and Robert are very lovely. But at the same time, they can be very strict. I try very hard not to get on their bad side. Not like that's ever been a problem for me. But if Maryse called a family meeting (including Simon) this should be pretty big. After I finished washing up, I stepped out of the shower. I put on my clothes and brushed my teeth. I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper, and headed to the kitchen.

When I arrived, there were pancakes, Bacon, Sausage, eggs, and a bottle of Orange juice in the middle of the table. Everyone was already seated at the table. Simon sat next to Izzy, Maryse and Robert sat on either ends of the table. I took a seat between Max and Jonathon. Everyone dug in.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, Robert and I have some important news we have to share." She said very seriously. Everyone looked up from their plates and gave their eyes full attention on them.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Nothings _wrong_ it's just that...um..." She stuttered. Oh, yea. Something was wrong. Maryse _never_ stutters. Robert noticed this and stepped in.

"Do you guys know who Jace Wayland is?" He asked.

"Do we know who Jace Wayland is? Of Course! How could we not?" Izzy said. Being the Drama Queen she is. Simon rolled his eyes.

Simon and I _hated_Jace Wayland. I can sing way better than him. Jace Wayland is the world's Biggest Teen Pop Star. He's so full of himself. Sure, he's hot and his music is great, but he is such a jerk. I don't know why people are so hypnotized by him. Maybe his voice does sound amazing, but that doesn't mean he has to be an Asshat. To be honest, I actually _know_Jace Wayland. Our parents used to be best friends. They went to college together. We immediately became friends. Jonathon doesn't know Jace because he was with Valentine at the time. He used to be nice, caring, and even sweet. But that was before his parents died. Ever since then, he became the jerk he is today.

"Why is Jace so important?" I asked while putting a piece of Bacon in my mouth.

"Because he's staying here." She said slowly. I literally spit out my Bacon.

"What!" Izzy and I said at the same time. She said it as if she was exited. However, I said it as if I was shocked.

"Why is he coming here!" I said.

"The same reason you are." She said.

"Yea, but his parents died ten years ago." I said confused.

"Wait." Simon said. "How did you know his parents died ten years ago? I thought you didn't like Wayland. I didn't expect you to be one of his crazy stalker fans."

I blushed. "I don't like him." I reassured him.

"Yea, but that still doesn't explain how you know his parents died ten years ago." He said. I blushed again. Everyone looked toward me. I might as well just tell them now anyways.

"Because I _know_ Jace Wayland." I said. Izzy, Jonathon, and Simon's eyes popped out.

Max just said "That's so cool." Jace had always been his role model. Why? Only god knows.

"How come you didn't tell us!" Alec asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't think it was important." To be honest, I really didn't.

"Didn't. Think. It. Was. Important!" Izzy said." Of course it's important!"

"How do you know Jace?" Robert asked. Ignoring Izzy's comment.

"Our parents were best friends. Therefore, _we_ used to be best friends. Then his parents died in a plane crash. He moved in with his Aunt and that's all I know. Never heard from him again." I whispered the last part.

Maryse cleared her throat. "Well, his Aunt died of Cancer yesterday, and he has no family left. So, they decided to bring him back to his home town. He will be staying with us until he is 18." She said.

"When is he coming?" Max asked excited.

"One week." She said. _Great._I got up from the table and headed back to my room. I locked the door and went to my bed. I starred at the ceiling.I have one week to prepare for the arrival of my former best friend. One week to face my biggest nightmare. One week to face my former crush. One week to face all of my childhood memories. The ones I never talked about. The ones that I tried hard to forget.

* * *

Should I continue? And throughout the story, I'll put up different point of views. So, it won't only be about Clary and Jace. There will be some drama between Simon/Maia/Izzy. Alec didn't come out the closet yet, so he hasn't met Magus yet, but he will. And of course, the evils plans from Aline and Kaelie.

Review Please!


	2. Miss me?

**JPOV**

My name is Jace Wayland. I was in the recording studio when I heard the news. I was recording my new song called "_When You Feel Alone"_. I wanted to write a song about my Aunt. She's dying of Cancer. I wanted to tell her that I'm here for her. And this is my way of saying it. She's the only person I can be myself around. After my parents died, she took me in. She saw right through me. After all the times I would talk back and have an attitude, she still put up with my crap. She always said no matter what I say or do, I'll be there for you. Eventually, I let her in. But I never was completely open with her. I never talked about my feeling with her. And now she's dying. So this is my way of opening up to her. But I never got a chance to. She died that day. I remember how I felt crumpled when the nurse said she didn't make it. Everyone I open up to breaks my heart. Leaves me her all was the day that I promised to never let anyone in. To always shut everyone out. I came up with a new motto that day. _To Love Is To Destroy._ No matter what. _To Love Is To Destroy._

Now I'm sitting in the back seat of a car being taken to my new _Home._ I let out a big sigh.

"Can't I just stay with you? Why do I have to live with some random strangers?" I said to Malik. Malik is my assistant/friend. He has dark brown hair with a hair style like Zac Efron's. He has coffee colored skin with bright Hazel eyes. He's pretty good looking. Nothing compared to me though. I may be an ass but I'm one _hot_ ass. He turned to face me.

"One, no you can't live with me because my parents would have to adopt you and that process takes years. Two, they're not _random_strangers. They're name are the Lightwoods. And they already adopted two kids that are about our age now." He said.

"Yea, but I have to _live_with them. They're my new 'family'." I said irritated. "Plus, I have to go to school. I haven't gone to school since I was seven!"

"Yea, well you _have_ to go. Besides, it won't be that bad. Especially since I'm gonna be there." He said with a smile. The thought of having Malik there actually made me feel better. Even though I will never open up to him, he's still my friend.

"Yea," I said with a smirk, "this year will be fun."

He caught up quickly. "Pranks..."

"Football..." I said

"Disrespecting teachers..."

"Party's..." I said.

"We both looked at each other and smiled.

"Girls."

"Oh yea, baby! Wayland and Johnson are bringing the Party to St. Xavier High!" He cheered. I shook my head at him. This will be one interesting year.

**CPOV**

The week went by fast. Today is officially the last day of summer. School starts tomorrow and Jace's comes today. I groaned.

Izzy sighed. "Cheer up, Clary. I know you had a rough past with him, but you can't let that get to you."

"I know, Izzy. But you just don't understand. We weren't just _friends._"Her eyes danced with excitement. "No. No, I didn't mean it like that! What I meant was that we were like...best buds. Like Friends for life. We were always joined by the hip every second. Always had each other back. Kind of like you and me, but more." I said looking at my hands on my lap.

"I know what you mean." She said. I looked up at her. Her eyes saying that she understands.

"You do?" I asked shocked. "You never told me you had an Ex-best friend. What was her name?" I asked knowing it was a girl and not a boy. Izzy doesn't have boy _friends._

She took a deep breath. "Kaelie." My eyes grew wide.

"Kaelie! Like as in Bitch-With-An-Annoying-Voice Kaelie?" I asked. She nodded. "But how? She's so...-"

"Bitchy" She finished for me. I nodded. "She wasn't like that before. We were best friends when we were younger. Always glued by the hip, just like you and Jace. But then she went away for the summer to Cheerleading camp and became the bitch she is today." When I didn't respond she continued."But I wouldn't let her get to me though. So I pretended like she was never my friend. I'm not saying you should do the same, but just don't let Jace hold you back. Prove to him that you can sing better than him even though he's the star. If I can do it, so can you."

I smiled. "Thanks Izzy-" I was cut off by the door bell ringing.

"KIDS! Come downstairs, he's here." I heart was pounding hard. _No!_I said to myself. _You will not show him any sign of you being weak! Don't let him get to you._

"Come on." She said, grabbing my hand and dragging me down the stairs and into the living room. I'm ready. I've been preparing a week for this. I'm ready. Maryse opened the front door. I let out deep breathe. _Why does he make me feel this way_?

"Jace! It's nice to meet you. Welcome to our home. Please come in!" You can tell she was very excited. The first thing I saw was a flash of gold. He strode inside the living room with so much swagger. Ugh. _Why Does He Have To be So Hot!_Wait! Did I just say he was hot? What the hell?

Jonathon sat on the couch next to Simon; Izzy was standing right next to me. Max is sitting in chair trying to look cool, but failing miserably. Robert was standing next to Maryse shacking Jace's hand. I realized that Jace wasn't alone. There was a guy about his age standing next to him. He had dark brown hair in a hair cut similar to Zac Efron's. He had coffee colored skin, and bright Hazel eyes. He was gorgeous. But nothing compared to Jace. He was just glowing. Was that even possible?

I turned toward Izzy; she had on a blank expression on her face. Like she didn't care, but her eyes were dancing with excitement.

"Jace," Maryse said," this is Max, he's your biggest fan." She pointed toward the nine year old. Jace mumbled a "Hello". You can clearly see that he could care less. Maybe now Max would now see the Douche bag he is. But all Max did was look like he saw God for the first time. _Ugh! "Over_ there on the couch is Simon and Jonathon." They just nodded at him and he did the same. "Simon doesn't live here but we consider him as a part of our family. Over there is Isabelle-." Izzy interrupted.

"Please, call me Izzy or Iz. Isabelle is _such_ a handful." She said, twirling a piece of her hair.

"Okay..."Jace awkwardly. He seemed uncomfortable with getting close to people. Not the Jace I used to know. He's so different know. It's hard to think that the Jace ten years ago is the Jace standing in front of me. He looked over to where I was standing. He looked at me for a while. He eyes looked like he was fighting over something. Trying to deciding whether they were playing tricks on him, or he was really seeing what he was eyes widened full off recognition. He looked even prettier up close. Not that it matters.

"C-Clary?" He asked. Still unsure if it was really me.

"Jace." Was all I said.

"Wait. You two know each other?" Asked the guy standing next to Jace. Jace looked like he was too shocked to answer, so I nodded my head.

"What're you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"Gee, Jace! It's nice to see you too." I said. My voice dripping in sarcasm. "I live here." I said seriously. He just got more confused.

"What about Jocelyn and Luke?" He asked. Everyone looked at me cautiously. Everyone knew that I didn't like talking about my parents. They always brought up memories from the past. Not bad ones, but good and happy ones. But they still hurt to think about them.

"They're dead." I spat. "But maybe if you called once in a while, you would know that."

"Sorry." Was all he said

"Whatever." I looked away from him.

"Okay...um...This isn't weird at all." Said the guy standing next to Jace.

"Who _are_you?" I asked.

"Oh, my name is Malik Johnson. Jace's friend/assistant. I'm staying with a friend of mine down here." _Malik_ said.

After that awkward reunion, we all sat down and talked. Mostly about Jace. I learned that Jace is going to school with us tomorrow. _Great._ I learned that Malik is going too and that he's staying at his brother's house. When Maryse offered for him to stay here if he wanted to, but he declined. He said he wanted to spend quality time with his brother. I like Malik. He's kind, sweet, and caring. Everything Jace isn't. _Why the hell does Jace appear in my mind every God damn two seconds!_I groaned inwardly.

This boy is already getting to me.

* * *

Good?

Bad?

Continue?

The next chapter will involve:

_SebastienxClary_

_IzzyxSimon_

_MaiaxSimon_

_Jacex ?_

And of course the Bitches themselves: _Aline_ and_Kaelie_.

Review please!


	3. Scars

**Yes, I changed my Pen Name to from JstarkIsBadass to NumberSixIsBadass, because Number Six Is Badass. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I am talking about the movie "I am Number Four." I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed/read my story. Sorry it took me so long to update. I never really had a plan for this story. So for the whole time I was planning what will happen. And there will be drama. I love Drama. Here are some changes.**

**1.) I Don't really care what I said in the previous chapters, but Jace left when he was 12 yrs old/ in 7th grade. And I know that makes it more confusing, but it makes the story better.**

**2.) This does NOT effect how old the characters are now.**

* * *

******BadassLover**  


**JPOV**

I stared outside the car window. In front of me was a two-story building filled with people in and outside. I haven't been to school to school since I was in Seventh Grade. And here I am. Making my way to St. Xavier High. I wish I could just get out of this place. Everything I see here reminds me of my past. Every cab that drives by, the fresh smell of New York Pizza ...Clary. Every time I see her I remember all the things we did together. Every time we went to our "secret hide out," or every sleep over, and all the duets we sang. She had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. I even planned to take her on a date. I was going to set up a picnic in Central Park, watch the sunset, and when the perfect breeze would come I would move the hair out of her eyes and tell her how beautiful she looked. Then I would've kissed her.

But I never got the chance to. My parents died in a plane crash that day. Nothing's ever been the same since. When I moved in with my aunt, I tried my best to forget everything about New York. But never forgot about _her._ Whenever I needed her, it always seemed like she was there, standing next to me, and encouraging me to keep going. And then when I got through it, she'd be gone. Just like that.

"Jace, you okay? You've been staring out that window for a while now," Jonathon said. I turned towards him. I noticed that everyone was out of the car already.

**CPOV**

"What's wrong?" Izzy asked me. We were standing on the sidewalk a few feet away from the car that was across the street from the school.

I turned toward her and sighed."I sort of lied when I said Jace and I were _friends." _I admitted. Her eyes grew wide.

I unbuckled my seat belt. "Yea, I'm fine," I said while opening the door. I got out of the car and closed the door.

"So you guys were together," she said with a knowing look.

"W-What! No-" I stuttered.

She gave me a confused look. "But you just said..." she started, but I cut her off.

"I meant that I liked him _more _than a friend, Izzy." I said.

"Do you still like him?" she asked intrigued. _Damn, this girl loves to gossip!_

I blushed. "I don't know what I feel right now. I just-"

"Don't know how you feel about what?" I voice came from behind us. I turned around and saw Jace and Jonathon standing behind us. Jace had one of his eyebrow raised.

I blushed. "Nothing," I said quickly. He opened his mouth to say something, but I changed the subject before he had the chance to. "Have you guys seen Alec?" I asked.

"He's over there," Jonathon said, pointing to the front of the school. Alec was standing there talking to a tall guy with spiky, glittery hair. The guy whispered something in Alec's ear and he blushed.

"Did he just blush?" Izzy asked. Jace turned towards me and raised one eyebrow.

"Is he Gay?" Jace asked.

"Why? Have a problem with gay people?" I snapped. He held his hands up in surrender.

"No. I have no problem with gay people. Just asking. Jeez, no need to interrogate me, "he said.

Jonathon rolled his eyes. "You guys fight like an old married couple," he said annoyed. Izzy opened her mouth to say something, but Jonathon cut her off, "Let's just go inside."

We crossed the street and walked towards the school entrance. All eyes were on Jace. Practically _every _girl was staring at him. One girl even _touched_ him. I couldn't help but glare at her. Jace turned his head toward me; he smirked and raised one eyebrow when he saw me glaring at her. I felt my cheeks blush crimson. He chuckled.

About the time we stepped through the front doors, Mrs. Herondale, our principal, was already marching toward us.

"Jace," she said when she reached us," it's such a pleasure to have here! My name is Mrs. Herondale. Welcome to High! Here is your schedule for your classes," she handed him a piece of paper. "I figured you three would be with him, so here are your schedules," she said while handing us our schedule.

She turned towards Jace again, "If you need anything just let me know. My office is room 24. If you need help getting to your classes ask Clary. I switched up her schedule so you two could have more classes together. Again, it's a pleasure to have you here. I'm sorry, but I _really_ need to go. I'll be in my office if you need me. Have a nice day!" She turned around and walked away.

"Well, that was...interesting," Jace said. I took his schedule from his hand and compared it with mine. Mrs. .Herondale did make us have almost all the same classes together.

I frowned, "We have every class but Art and Social Studies together."

"Why the long face, Clare-Bear? Most girls would be _honored_ to have so many classes with me," he said arrogantly, using my childhood nick-name he gave me.

"Yea? Well news flash, I'm not like most girls. You should know that by now." I cocked my head to the side. "Or did you already forget?" I said. This seemed to piss him off.

He opened his mouth to snap something back, but Alec walked over with the new kid by his side.

"Hey, guys. This is Magnus, he just trans-," he stopped when he noticed the Jace and Clary each glaring each other down. "What happened?" He asked.

Clary held her gaze for a few more seconds before turning towards Alec, "Nothing," she said. "Who's your friend?" She asked nodding her head towards the guy covered in glitter from head to toe.

"I'm Magnus, but feel free to call me Magnus the Magnificent," he said. I shot him a skeptical look, but didn't say anything.

Jace, on the other hand, opened his mouth, probably to say something insulting, but I elbowed him in the gut. He grunted in pain.

"My name's Clary, that's Isabelle-"

"Call me Izzy," she insisted.

"-that's my brother Jonathon and this, as you already might know, is Jace," I said introducing everyone.

The bell rang for first period. "What classes to you have?"' I asked Magnus.

He pulled out a sheet from his bag and handed it over to me. "We have Music, Lunch, Social Studies, and Math together," I said. "If you need any help finding your way, feel free to ask any of us."

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," Izzy said.

"Well, Jace and I really need to get going. See you guys around," I said, and then we headed off to our first period. Math

* * *

We made it into the classroom right before the bell rang.

"Nice for you to join us Ms. Fray and Mr. Wayland. Take a seat please," Mrs. Dorosh ordered.

I walked toward the back of the class. When I tried to sit down in the second to last row, a girl, Rebecca, but her bag on it and mouthed "_sorry." _and looked towards Jace. I rolled my eyes, and sat down in the back row, next to the window. I was surprised when Jace came down to sit right next to me.

"What're you doing?" I demanded.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"There are plenty of other seats. Practically every girl in here saved a seat for you," I said, pointed at all the empty seats

"Yes, but I don't want to sit with those girls. I want to sit with you," he said.

"Why?" I said, irritated." You don't even like me." He turned his head towards me. Locking our eyes.

"Why would you say that?" he asked curiously.

I turned my head away, breaking our eye contact. "You left, remember?" I whispered.

He opened his mouth to say something.

"Ms. Fray and Mr. Wayland, I do not appreciate talking in my class. Detention after school. Both of you," he said, then turned around to write math equations on the board.

_Great, just what I needed. Detention with Jace._

For the whole period of math class, if Aline Penhallow _wasn't_ glaring at me, she was staring at Jace. Battering her eyelashes at Jace, or bending down because she _accidentally _dropped her pencil right in front of Jace's desk. But he ignored everything she did, and kept looking at me. That made her glare at me even more. When the bell rung, Jace and I made our way to our next period. Music.

* * *

"It seems like having detention with Jace, is like having an Angel come down and bless you with its presence, "I said, complaining to Izzy.

"Well, he kinda does look like an angel," she said thoughtfully.

"Izzy! You're not helping."

Just then a girl in her mid-twenties walked into the room. She had coffee colored skin and rich dark brown hair that went past her shoulder. Her hazel colored eyes took in everyone in the room...

"Okay, everyone. Take a seat. I'm Miss. Starkweather, your music teacher. This year we'll be focusing on channeling your emotions through your voice. So, yeas. That does mean you're going to have to sing," she said. Getting a few groans across the room. "Today, I'll pick a random person to come up and sing a song. You can either sing a Capella,** (I think that's how you spell It.)** acoustic, or use the piano. And if you have any questions feel free to ask me, or the talented man himself, Jace Wayland."

Cheers erupted through the room. Some of the guys clapped, but most of them just glared at him. Probably because they're jealous of his looks, and the fact that their girlfriends are falling all over him. Her eyes roamed around the room, and when they landed on me, she smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Clary," I responded cautiously.

"Why don't you come up and sing a song for us?" she suggested.

My cheeks blushed crimson. I shook my head violently. I haven't sung in front of anyone, except the Lightwoods, in a long time.

"Oh, please!" Aline snorted. "She can't sing! _I _can sing. She'll probably sound like a dying squirrel."

Snickers erupted through the classroom. My body flushed with anger. Miss. Starkweather raised an eyebrow at me. Daring me. I took a deep breath and got up from my chair. I walked towards the piano. I sat down at the bench.

Miss. Starkweather smiled, "What song are you going to playing, and why?"

_Ugh!_ I hate it when they ask why.

"Jar of hearts by Christina Perri because it's a perfect example for how I'm feeling right now."

She nodded her head," You may start."

I let out a shaky breathe and rested my fingers on the keys.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you _  
_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

I locked eyes with Jace. Showing him who I'm talking to. Even though I bet he already knows_._

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? _  
_You lost the love _  
_I loved the most_

_And I learned to live, half-alive._  
_And now you want me one more time_

I closed my eyes and bent my head over the keys, letting the lyrics flow right out of me. Meaning every word.

_Who do you think you are? _  
_Runnin' round leaving scars _  
_Collecting your jar of hearts _  
_And tearing love apart _  
_You're gonna catch a cold _  
_From the ice inside your soul _  
_So don't come back for me _  
_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around, _  
_If I am anywhere to be found _  
_But I have grown too strong _  
_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I learned to live, half-alive. _  
_And now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think you are? _  
_Runnin round leaving scars _  
_Collecting your jar of hearts _  
_And tearing love apart _  
_You're gonna catch a cold _  
_From the ice inside your soul_

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Eyes of sympathy, and sorrow staring right back at me. I caught Miss. Starkweather's eyes and saw that she was smiling.

_So don't come back for me _  
_Who do you think you are?_

I looked straight at Jace while I sang this verse. Not caring if anyone noticed. I want to tell him how much he hurt me. And how much I hate him for it_._

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright _  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes _  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed _  
_Cause you broke all your promises _  
_And now you're back _  
_You don't get to get me back_

_Who do you think you are? _  
_Runnin' round leaving scars _  
_Collecting your jar of hearts _  
_And tearing love apart _  
_You're gonna catch a cold _  
_From the ice inside your soul _  
_So don't come back for me _  
_Don't come back at all_

By now a few heads where giving Jace a questioning look. But Miss. Sratkweather look like she already knew. I closed my eyes and continued playing. Rocking my body to the rhythm of the song.

_And who do you think you are? _  
_Runnin round leaving scars _  
_Collecting your jar of hearts _  
_And tearing love apart _  
_You're gonna catch a cold _  
_From the ice inside your soul _  
_Don't come back for me _  
_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

* * *

**I know, I know. I haven't updated in like a month. I'm terrible. But I promise I'll try to update every week. Most likely on the weekends. But I might update during the week. I hope the chapter didn't suck.**

**And if you haven't heard of the song Jar of hearts, watch the video Now!**

**It's awesome!**

**Peace,**


	4. Love has it's way

**CPOV**

The sounds form the keys of the piano slowly drifted away and I opened my eyes. The sound of claps erupted through the room. Some even whistling. And, of course, Izzy and Simon hollering my name. Maia was sitting next to Simon clapping and laughing at Simon's way of _encouraging_ me The only people who weren't showing encouragement was Aline and Jace. Aline was staring at me with pure hatred. Jealousy, anger, and shock lingering in her eyes. I turned toward Jace and saw him staring at me with a blank expression. But he his showed his true feelings. Hurt, anger, anger, and surprisingly, understanding.

I broke my gaze from him and realized that Malik was sitting next to him. He had a smile on his and stood up and started hollering just as loud as Izzy was. I blushed and turned towards the teacher.

"That was excellent, Clary. You have a beautiful voice," she said, then turned towards the class. "That was a _perfect _example of singing with emotion. Thank you Clary. That was wonderful," she said, with a knowing look on her face.

I nodded and got up from the bench and walked over to my seat.

"Now, settle down so we can get started," Mrs. Starkweather instructed. When all the talking died down she continued, " Each of you will be divided in to groups and will perform a song my next Monday. You will not only sing it, but you will also act it out. I picked this groups randomly yesterday, so don't blame me if your stuck with someone you don't like. I picked these _before_ I met you."

She picked up a sheet of paper from her desk and started reading names from the list. "Each group will have a minimum of for people. Group one is Sebastien, Aline, Maia, and Malik. Group two is Katie, Maxime, Lucas, and Jacob. Group three is Eric, Graham, Cole, and Jason. Group four is Isabelle, Jace, Simon, and Clary," said with a hesitant glance towards me. She shot me an apologizing continued on with the list." And last but not least, group five is Sam, Mark, and Kameron," she said.

I turned towards Izzy, "You have got to be kidding me! I literary _just_ sang about how I felt about Jace and she put us in the same group!" I said flabbergasted. "Unbelievable!"

Mrs. Starkweather picked up a hat on the desk and walked to the front of the classroom. "In this hat, one person from your group will pick a piece of paper from the hat. Each slip of paper will have the title of the song you will perform and the artist. You may get into your groups now, and I will come around with the hat."

Simon and Jace made there way towards us. Both looking slightly irritated.

"Out of all people, get stuck with _him_," Simon said in disgust, pointing at Jace.

"That makes two of us," said Jace.

Simon opened his mouth replied with another insult. And they kept going at it.

Izzy stepped between them, "Seriously, you guys? Stop acting like babies and deal with it," she demanded. They both shut up. "Thank you!"

Mrs. Starkweather approached our table ans stuck out the hat in front it.

Simon dug his hand inside and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Jace asked curiously.

"Marry You by Bruno Mars," he said.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," complained Jace.

"What're you talking about? Bruno Mars is amazing!" I squealed.

"And hot," Izzy said dreamily. This caused Simon to growl. Jace raised his eyebrow at him.

"He's _okay_," I said.

"He's-" Isabelle started.

"Okay! We get it," he said, irritated.

"Jealous, loverboy?" asked Jace.

Izzy smiled at this.

Simon opened his mouth to object, but the bell rung.

"What class do you you guys have next?" Simon asked.

"Science," Jace, Izzy, and I said.

"Cool, I won't have to face the wrath of Mrs. Jacobi."

I laughed. "I don't see why your so afraid of her."

We started walking out the door. "Do you remember what she did to me in third grade?"

"Simon, you have to let that go," Izzy said while laughing.

We walked into the science lab and took four seats at an empty table.

**JPOV**

I tuned out of the conversation when we sat down. Instead I just watched Clary. She always surprises me. Her fiery red hair hanging past he shoulders. Her emerald green eyes full of laughter. She's beautiful. But of course she won't believe it. She's to naive and stubborn. I've been hiding what I feel for Clary for years. I'm not going to deny it. I love her. I've been in love with her since I was twelve hears old. I thought that it would go away if I stayed away from her. But it didn't. It only got worse. Or better. It depends on which way you put it.

I broke my gaze from her and looked round the classroom. Most of the girls were whispering and giggling in each others ears. Most of them were about me, and the others were about the school dance that's coming up. In the far corner of the room, I noticed a girl staring at me. She had black hair that went past her shoulders, she was small but _very_ curvy. She saw me looking and gave me a flirtatious smile. She batted her eyebrows at me and leaned forward on her desk. Obviously trying to give me a better look down her shirt.

This would've been the type of girl I would go for if it wasn't for the red head haunting my dreams.

"That Aline. Aline Penhowell," Clary said, interrupting my thoughts.

I turned towards her, "What?"

"Well, you seemed pretty interested in her, since you were staring, so I thought I ought to tell you her name," she said.

"Oh, no. I was't checking her out," I said reassuringly.

"Sure you weren't," Simon said.

"I wasn't! I was just-never mind. How 'bout we change the topic? So, what's up with this 'School Dance' everyone's talking about?" I said, desperate to change the topic.

Isabelle eyes went huge. "Oh, in the beginning of the school year we have a traditional dance. I think it's more of a talent show though."

"Talent show?" I asked. I know i haven't been to a school in a while, but I definitely knew that talent shows and school dances were two different things.

"Yea," Clary said, "at some point during the dance, some of us go one stage and perform songs that the D.J chooses. It's actually not that bad."

The second bell rung and out teacher, Ms. McParland, walked to the front of the room.

"Good morning, everyone. Welcome back. The people sitting at your table is your lab group. The person sitting across from you is your lab partner. Pretty simple," she said.

I looked across the table and noticed it was Clary sitting there, looking slightly annoyed. She mumbled something incoherent under breath. Probably something about me. When the teacher finished giving us her lecture, we started experimenting in our lab groups.

* * *

The rest of the period went by fast. As the rest of my other classes. When lunch cam around, Clary escorted me to the lunch room. She lead us to a table where Isabelle, Simon, Alec, and Magnus were sitting at. When we sat down, Simon rose his eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, "I'm just t. I thought you would be sitting at that table," he jerked his head toward at table full of football players and cheerleaders. I noticed that one of the girls were Aline. She and her friends were looking my way, slightly confused.

I shook my head violently. "No way. Too clingy."

Simon was taken back by this. " I thought clingy was your style."

"No, you know why? They'll never leave you alone. And then they think your their own personal pet. Oh, and they give you the most ridiculous nicknames. Like Jacie, or Jaceypoo," I said.

Simon nodded his head in agreement. "So what type of girl catches your attention?"

Everyone looked towards Jace expecting a answer.

"Um, well, I like a girl who's smart, funny, feisty, and will never take someone's crap. A girl who isn't hot, but beautiful," I said. I just realized that I described mostly everything about Clary. I looked around. Alec gave me a confused look, Isabelle gave me a knowing look, Clary wouldn't meet my eye, and Simon was looked flabbergasted.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Nothing. It's just that I've never thought I'd ever hear those words come out of Jace Wayland's mouth. For once, you didn't sound like a arrogant jerk who just wanted to get laid," Simon said.

Just then, Jonathan, Malik, and Maia sat down at the table.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Jonathan asked.

"Nothing," I said, trying to change the conversation. "So, Malik, where've you been?"

"Chilling with Maia. Basically all my classes are the same as hers," he smiling at Maia. But she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at Simon. Simon didn't seem to notice, but Isabelle and Malik did. They both frowned.

Clary cleared her throat, noticing the tention building up.

"So, what are we going to do about the performance for music class?" she asked.

Maia tore her eyes away from Simon. "I totally forgot about that."

"How 'bout we practice in the park or something?" Isabelle suggested.

"When?" I asked.

"After school," she said.

"Can't. Clary and I have detention," I said.

"Detention?" Jonathan asked.

"Don't ask," Clary said.

"So, after detention then? We'll meet you guys at Central Park," I suggested.

"Sounds good," Simon said.

* * *

**And there's chapter 4!**

**As you can see, Jace isn't denial about his love for Clary. I never thought he was in the book. So, that's why he's acting the way he is.**

**The next chapter will contain Point of Views of:**

**Isabelle**

**Maia **

**Malik**

**Simon(maybe)**

**Clary(maybe)**

**Peace,**

**BadassLover**


End file.
